Naruto of the Rinnegan
by kobecon
Summary: Naruto has been chased out of Konoha, because of their foolish fears. But Naruto has a secret that will shake Konoha and the Shinobi world to the core and it is the legendary dōjutsu of Rinnegan... Will the Uzumaki use the Rinnegan for the good or the evil? To help or destroy?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! It's my first story, so sorry if there's mistakes in it. Now enjoy!_

 _"_ Talking"

" _Jutsu / Flashback"_

 _" **Bjiu"**_

' _Thought'_

Naruto of the Rinnegan

* * *

At the outskirts of a ninja village named Konohagakure, there was a six year old child with a spiky blond hair with mismatched eyes who was living in a hastily made hut in the forest around the village. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was sleeping, remembering the events that led to his disappearance from his village.

Flashback

 _He was running from the mob of angry civilians who were shouting,"Demon! Come here so we can finish what Yondaime-sama finished!" The child was screaming, "Why do you all hate me? Why? What I ever did to you?" his face filled with tears falling and dirt._

 _Then he slipped on a stray rock and was helpless against the mob's wrath._

" _Because you killed my family four years ago!" a Chunin shouted, and he got a kunai from his pouch, then proceeded to stab Naruto's arm and moving it around, causing Naruto to cry out a torturous yelp._

 _The group ANBU assigned to Naruto were out distracted by the scheming mob who knew that group liked Naruto and their antics. But a particular Uchiha was very distrusting against the mob and tried_

 _Itachi Uchiha was one of the Uchiha's and Konoha's greatest prodigy, but nobody knew who Itachi truly was except his brother and another "brother" who Itachi has dubbed the Uzumaki as, because Naruto reminded Itachi as his brother. Having no time teaching his brother, so Itachi felt gulity and gave lessons on chakra with the Uzumaki runt in order to sooth his gulity conscience._

" _Naruto! Where are you!? Naruto! I can't find you!" Itachi yelled._

 _The Uchiha prodigy was frantically searching for his second brother, and Naruto was never found ever again. He had to be stopped by his fellow Uchiha ANBU with help of Shisui and Mikoto because he wouldn't stop searching for his second light in his life._

Then Naruto woke up from his nightmare, and then went to a river to drink. Then he saw his mismatched eyes in the reflection.

One left normal ocean blue eye and one right onyx black eye. Naruto then pressed chakra in his right eye to reveal..

A Rinnegan.

* * *

 _And..Now! Sorry, but cliffhanger! Please review if you liked my story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello there! It's my first story, so sorry if there's mistakes in it. Now enjoy!_

 _"_ Talking"

" _Jutsu / Flashback"_

 _" **Bjiu"**_

' _Thought'_

Naruto of the Rinnegan

* * *

A Rinnegan.

Naruto then remembered how he got the purple ringed eye.

Flashback

 _'Dammit! I can't implant the Sharingan Danzo gave me per the agreement. Oh well that's one eye wasted. I still have one eye left but it's useless to me.' Orochimaru pondered, staring at the lone sharingan eye floating in the green fluid in the vial. 'Looks like I have to take over a Uchiha. Oh well that's easy.'(Poor Orochi..) "Kabuto!" Orochimaru called out to his faithful servant._

" _What is your wish, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto faithfully spoke._

" _Dispose that eye, do whatever with it you want." the Sannin commanded, "Except putting the eye on yourself, it won't work on heavily experimented subjects. I tried on the subjects and the eyes were ruined." Kabuto sighed._

 _'Looks like I have to throw out the precious eye.' Kabuto thought 'Wait a second!'_

" _Orochimaru-sama, may I give the eye to a child?" Kabuto hopefully questioned._

" _You may. I have no use for the eye. Do whatever you want with the eye, Now leave, Kabuto-kun" Orochimaru spoke._

 _Later..._

 _A child was wandering through the forest. 'Where am I at? I can't find the village.' Naruto wondered 'I hope somebody finds me...'_

 _Coincidentally, Kabuto found Naruto._

" _Oh Naruto-kun, are you lost?" Kabuto softly spoke, inside in the mind, a chibi Kabuto was celebrating, 'Yeah! Go Kabuto!'_

" _Kabuto! I'm scared and I'm lost! Please help me!" Naruto whimpered. Kabuto was only one in the hospital who was kind and treated him everytime he got hurt. So Naruto viewed Kabuto as a brotherly figure._

 _'Now!' "Wait, there is one more thing I want you to do for me. Do you want a present?" Kabuto softly spoke, luring like a siren._

" _Awesome! Where is it?! I want to see it!" Naruto excitedly shouted_

" _You have to take this pill in order to get the present so you can go sleep and wake with your present!" The medic-nin explained._

" _Ok!" Naruto then took the pill and fell in the unconsciousness._

 _'Now to give Naruto-kun the eye!' Kabuto got a scalpel and grabbed the right eye, sliced it off the stem of the eye, and reattached the Sharingan eye._

" _What are you doing?!" Itachi shouted._

 _'Shit! I have to escape!' Kabuto ran but his left forearm was grabbed by the Uchiha. "Not so fast!" Itachi spoke. Kabuto twisted around and faced Itachi in face, then proceeded to smash his face on Itachi, letting go suddenly. Kabuto jumped on the branch on a tree. Itachi quickly peformed the handsigns and shouted out "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" and blew a fireball at Kabuto who quickly shouted "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" and spit ot the water at the fireball, making fog._

 _'Dammit! The medic-nin got away!' Itachi the performed the handsigns and spoke out "Fūton: Daitoppa!" and blew all fog away._

 _But Naruto was nowhere to seen. He escaped when he woke up to th fog and ran away because he thought someone was fighting Kabuto._

 _Once he felt safe enough, Naruto sat next to the river and sighed. 'Wait a sec! I thought Kabuto gave me a present? Oh well, I should go drink, I'm thirsty.'_

 _When Naruto got to the river, he noticed that his vision seemed different, like, he could see much more clearly and could zoom. 'Maybe I got a really cool eye!' He then ran to river when he saw the reflection of his eye. Naruto saw that he had a metallic ringed purple eye. Then he remembered the chakra lessons, so he already learnt about how to control his chakra. 'Wonder what would happen if I stopped my chakra to the eye?' He saw his left eye transforming into a onyx black eye. 'Now to reconnect..' Naruto noticed that it didn't transform into the eye like last time but a red eye with three tomoes swirling. 'HEY! I have the eyes like Itachi-nee-san! I remember it was called sharingan? I have the Sharingan! Now I need to find the weird eye last time, look like I need to channel more chakra to the eye again.' Finally, the Sharingan slowly turned white and the rings protruding out the pupil, the white slowly turned into metallic purple. 'Yeah! I can feel the power! I wonder what's called? Oh well.' Naruto thought._

Naruto stopped reminiscing and got a cup in the water and drunk it. Then went in hi makeshift tent and grabbed the map he stole from merchants.

'Wonder if I can go to Konoha now?' Naruto pondered

* * *

And...Stop! Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello there! It's my first story, so sorry if there's mistakes in it. Now enjoy!_

 _"_ Talking"

" _Jutsu / Flashback"_

 ** _"_ _Bjiu"_**

' _Thought'_

Naruto of the Rinnegan

 _'_

* * *

 _Wonder if I can go to Konoha now?' Naruto pondered_

He then grabbed his worn out ninja bag he stole from merchants along with the oney and map of the Fire Country. Naruto unraveled his map and saw a town right next to him, Tanzaku Town. 'I'm going to need a disguise, so that the villagers won't notice me. Maybe chakra hair dye?' Naruto pondered. 'Also I need to hide my Sharingan so the Uchiha won't accuse me of murdering a Uchiha. Maybe show it to Itachi and Hokage-Jiji, they'll understand, but definitely NOT the police.'

"Okay! Tanzaku Town it is!" Naruto exclaimed out in the nowhere.

Later...

In the town, Naruto went to the barbershop and asked the barber for hair dye. "May I get a hair dye?" Naruto asked politely, and the barber replied, "Why, of course! You're such a polite kid, so the hair dye is on the house! Now go sit on the chair and I'll prep you for the dye. Which color do you want?" Naruto thanked and wondered which color. 'Red' The subconsciousness told Naruto he should get red hair.

'Huh, maybe red wouldn't be so bad' Naruto thought and ordered "Red, please."

The barber said "Red? Well, that's pretty color. All right. I'm going to put chakra in your hair so you can keep the dye more permanently." But something happened when the barber put the chakra in the hair. Naruto's hair turned into black due to the Uchiha's DNA in the eye and that was affecting his hair.

"Oh dear, I think your hair is now black. Do you still want the dye?" the barber asked, "Yeah, just leave the black on the end of my hair but put dye on my hair." Few minutes later, Naruto had red hair with black edges on it. "Thank you, barber-san." "No problem."the barber replied. He then left the barbershop.

"Now to buy new clothes!" It has only a month since Naruto was lost in the forest but he outgrew all his old clothes. He was now 4'1, the tallest of the six years olds.

Naruto saw a clothing shop and bought a black shirt with mesh armor and dark blue shinobi pants with blue sandals. (Think Itachi's clothing below the Akatsuki robes.) He has long since outgrew his obsession with orange. Maybe it was because of the common sense he had developed when he was lost with no food, no drink. Only one thing Naruto had was his survival lessons Itachi had teaching briefly. But Naruto survived for a month and was now prepping his supplies for the journey to the village gates.

He was now ready to go back to Konoha.

* * *

 _And...Cliffhanger! Sorry. Looks like you have to wait for next chapter to find what Itachi and Hokage would react if they saw Naruto's Rinnegan!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there! It's my first story, so sorry if there's mistakes in it. Now enjoy!_

 _Also, Madara Uchiha is actually a good person in this story, and the evil Madara is a impostor. For now._

 _"_ Talking"

" _Jutsu / Flashback"_

 _"_ _ **Bjiu"**_

' _Thought'_

Naruto of the Rinnegan

* * *

 _He was now ready to go back to Konoha_.

Naruto was strolling through a route to Konohagakure when he heard a twig crack. Grabbing a kunai, he posed a defensive postion, he saw that it was only a old man. Putting the kunai back, Naruto asked the elder, "What are you doing there?" "I just was walking the road of life, you should try it sometime." 'Wow! He is a crazy old bat!' Naruto thought. "Anyways, what's your name, boy?" the elder asked. "I'm Madara." Naruto told him his name, and Madara exclaimed, "Maelstorm? My, you have a dangerous name!" Madara liked him and decided to stroll along with Naruto.

They walked for days, and Naruto liked Madara, so he decided to tell the old man his secret because he was kind to him. "Hey, Madara-san, I know we only met days ago, but I want to show you something and you have to promise to never tell?" Madara nodded, "Sure, Naruto." the Uzumaki then transformed his left eye into a sharingan eye. Madara almost had a heart attack, and all but yelled "Naruto! How did you get the doujutsu?!" Naruto proceeded to tell his encounter with Kabuto, and the fight occurred. Madara slowly nodded and when Naruto was done, Madara said, "Naruto, I have to tell you my secret, I'm Madara Uchiha. I can teach you the ways of Sharingan. But you have to hide it because the Uchiha do not love it when outsiders has their prized eyes." Madara's eyes transformed into the Sharingan. Naruto's mouth was open and stuttered, but composed himself. He then respectfully accepted. "I accept your training, Madara-sensei." the Uchiha's face then turned into a face of malice, 'Oh yeah, it will be fun!' "Let's train NOW!" Madara jumped and Naruto took a stance.

A few weeks later..

Naruto was exhausted after sparring with the legendary Uchiha. "Excellent! You are getting better at Tajijutsu, Ninjutsu, Sealing Arts and even Genjutsu!" Madara proudly told Naruto. When Naruto was training with Madara, he forced the red haired boy to perform chakra exercises until he could walk on water for nearly a day. Due to that, he could do a triple layers Genjutsu, and even created a genjutsu that pulls up a victim's darkest fears and do most fearful things. Madara was particularly proud of that.

"Naruto. I have to tell you something about your Rinnegan. Since you have mastered the Sharingan to the highest, like you can react to your enemies' moves and project A-rank genjutsus on someone, we can proceed to your eye's next stage, the Rinnegan." Madara told to Naruto, and reached in his bag then got a scroll in his hands. "I stole it from the Fire Temple where the Rinnegan's power was documented by the Sixth Paths of Sage. Now you can study how to use the Rinnegan. Oh! I almost forget that!" He got a different scroll and told Naruto "That is the next stage of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan. It is most powerful, but it comes at a cost. You see, you have to witness a traumatic event where your loved one gets killed, your grief unlocks the curse. Also, when you use it, you get a bit blind so that if you use it too much you'll become blind. Do not mention anything about your eye to anyone, even your own friends and the Hokage, except for normal Sharingan." Madara warned. Naruto gulped but nodded.

When all suddenly, the bandits appeared from the forest. "Let's kill the old cronk and the brat. I want to see if they have any money!" the leader shouted. "Naruto. Don't use your sharingan, we don't want any tricky business." and threw a kunai to a bandit's head and it exploded due to the note, the gore was spread on the bandits who were taken back. Madara, despite his age, lunged forward to the bandits who had gore on them and were blinded by the blood. Madara used that chance and sliced his enemy's throat and grabbed the esophagus out to frighten the bandits. A fearless bandit got his katana and foolishly exclaimed, "Hey, you old coot! You can't do shit against my sword!" and lunged forward. Madara scoffed because in his eyes, he was slower than a snail and grabbed the sword, then the Uchiha legend broke the tip off and stabbed the tip to the fool's eye. He screamed his lungs off and Madara grabbed his remaining eye and squashed his eye. "That is the power of the Uchiha. Leave." Madara powerfully spoke, some bandits ran but most remained. Madara sighed. He then proceeded to perform the handsigns and shouted " _Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!"_

What happened was Naruto remembered why Madara Uchiha was the most feared enemy. He blew out a huge fireball and it burned all bandits to the ash, and ash to nothing while still screaming. But next, the old age caught up to Madara and fell down, and Naruto ran to support Madara. "Are you ok?! Do you need medicine!?" Naruto cried out to Madara. "No, it's time that I die. Naruto, I had a lot of fun teaching and mentoring you. But it's time I go to end of the road of life." Madara croaked out "Naruto...You..need to swap with my left eye, I have a Eternal Mangekyou, that means you cannot be blind when using it. It's my gift to you, use...it...wisely...also...use...my...battle..fan."Madara gasped and coughed out blood "Plea..se...bury...me...next...to...Hashirama...I..can...see...him..."Madara smiled and his eyes closed.

Naruto cried harder. Harder than when he cried in the orphanage. Harder than when he was chased by the mob. Harder when he was lost in the forest. Naruto inhaled deeply and switched his eye with Madara using his limited medic skills he had learnt from the battle hardened veteran.

He could see much more clearly and the left eye transformed into Madara's eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, then into the Rinnegan. 'Madara-sama, I will use the eye to right the wrongs of the shinobi. You won't regret the day you met me!' Naruto determinedly thought.

 _Next day..._

Naruto was reading the scrolls when he saw the village gates. He got to the guards when they noticed him and asked "Who are you and what is your purpose here in Konohagakure?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and to reunite with my village." Naruto cooly replied.

* * *

And..Cliffhanger! Sorry. So you know Madara does have a heart after all, what do you think of this? Should Naruto get Mokuton? Please review so i can improve with writing more chapters. I'm thinking about giving Naruto three nature affinity, Wind, Fire and water.


End file.
